Apologies
by drowninginecstasy
Summary: Hello, everyone! This is the first Homestuck fanfic I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoy it! I wrote this as a 413 present for my morail, Rose. Pairing: Mituna x Latula. Genre: Fluff/ Angst. AU: Human!Stuck.


'Mituna?' Latula called, banging on the front door with a gloved fist. 'Hellooooo?'

The door opened slowly as Latula's boyfriend poked his head round the frame.

'Latula? What's up? I mean, it's kind of early... Not that I mind, of course... It's, uh, always great to see you...'

'Mituna!' Latula grinned, leaning on the outside wall and flicking her hair dramatically. 'Good morning!'

Mituna laughed, eyes drifting to the skateboard his girlfriend was carrying. 'I take it you're finally going to teach me?'

'You bet!' said Latula. 'Then we can go boarding together! So, are you going to hide behind that door forever or are you gonna come out and have some fun?'

Mituna stepped out tentatively onto the porch. 'As excited as I am, I just don't know if I'll be any good, and on top of that-'

'Oh shush, you!' interrupted Latula. 'Look, I brought rad safety gear because I knew you'd wuss out on me.' She reached into her bag and took out a yellow and black helmet and a matching all-in-one suit. 'There. You can go get changed and then we'll head out.'

Mituna pulled a face. 'If you think I'm wearing that ugly thing then you've got another thing coming. I think I'll take my chances, thank you very much.'

'Whatever you say.' Latula shrugged, as Mituna pulled her into a tight hug and she laid her head on his chest. 'I thought it would look good on you, but have it your way.'

They stood in silence for a moment, before Latula broke away and grabbed Mituna's hand, dragging him along. 'Come on. I'll lead the way!'

* * *

'It sure is a beautiful day,' said Mituna, taking in a breath of fresh air.

'Whatever,' muttered Latula. 'You're just putting this off, and you know it!'

'Ok, ok, I'm doing it. Ok...'

'Right,' began Latula. 'Do you even know how to get on the board, or do I need to start from the very beginning?'

'Huh, of course I know how to! I can't believe you'd really think I could be so-' He stepped on the skateboard as it slid from under him and he landed on the stone path. ' #!*% . Will you please stop laughing at me for one second and help me up?'

Latula stuck out a hand, trying hard to suppress her giggles. 'Just what I thought! You could have just said, I'd've shown you!'

'Will you show me now?' asked Mituna. 'So I don't make a fool of myself again?'

'Totally! You should have asked before! Now, first you turn the board like this...'

* * *

Two hours of solid instructing later, Mituna could just about stand up on the skateboard, though his confidence had grown more than his skill level.

'Latula, I have an idea! Let's have a race!'

'Listen,' replied Latula, hands on hips. 'You may have had the best teacher around, but you still can't beat me!'

'Wanna bet?'

'You're on!'

* * *

Latula set off down the path, long, dark hair flowing behind her, arms flowing naturally, twisting and turning around corners with great ease. She crossed the finish line drawn with yellow chalk, and ground to halt before hopping off the board. She pulled out her stopwatch, breathing in and out slowly.

'43.57,' she said to herself. 'A new personal best.'

She put her arms in the air and waved them about.

'Ready?' she called out to Mituna at the top.

'Ready!' she heard faintly in the distance.

Latula laughed softly. 'Do your best.'

* * *

'Okay,' muttered Mituna. 'I can do this. I can do this. I'm not gonna let myself be beaten by a girl. Gotta go fast. C'mon. C'mon.'

He stepped onto his board, and balanced himself as best as he could, before pushing off his right leg and gaining speed, starting the timer and dropping it in his pocket.

'WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!'

_And he's gaining speed, and he's turning corners, and he's off! He's off at a speed to rival Latula's!  
_  
Mituna picked up speed, going faster and faster and faster, whizzing round bends at top speed, laughing as his scruffy hair blew in all directions, arms waving everywhere trying to balance. He _had _to be matching Latula's speed! He could win this! Just a little more...

The last corner was up ahead. Mituna leant forward, pushing a little harder. The finalé, The end of the race. Almost there...

Mituna felt his skateboard hit a rock, and he twisted sharply, deperarely trying to regain balance, but he was going too quickly...

'Mituna!' Latula warned. 'Look out!'

Mituna lost control of the skateboard, and it swerved off the narrow pavement and into the road. He landed on the floor in a heap, staring straight up into the blinding headlights of a car.

'Stop!' cried Latula, running down the path toward the car. 'Stop!'

It was too late. The bonnet collided with Mituna as he screamed in agony, a piercing shriek that shattered Latula's heart into broken, fragile pieces.

The silence that followed was deafening.

* * *

Latula watched the rain trickle down the windowpane, the sun lighting the droplets, creating a melancholy scene. She slowly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, unable to stop the tears. There was a sinking feeling in her chest, dragging her down and weighing on her conscience. It felt as if she were bound by chains, unable to fly, unable to break free. She just wanted to see him. She just wanted to be in his arms again, feel his lips against hers, listen to the comforting sound of his voice. This was her idea, she should never have offered...The guilt was crushing her; her head was full of white noise and she couldn't snap out of it.

_'It's all my fault...'_

'Sis? Mom says she'll drive you to the hospital. He's still in critical condition, but the Doctors are accepting close relations.'

Latula turned in her seat, drying her eyes with a sleeve. 'Ok, Terezi. Let's go right away.'

* * *

'You have to be very quiet,' a nurse told Latula. 'He's broken many bones, and he's slipping in and out of consciousness.'

'Will he be ok?' she asked, face creased with worry. 'Will he...?' she trailed off, unable to continue.

'He should be fine. We need to undergo major operations as he has broken some bones. He hit his head very hard, though. Chances are he will never fully recover. Damage to the brain is almost certain. He hasn't spoken a word yet, and he may not remember certain things, certain people...'

Latula burst into tears. It was so hard to hold it together, always being the 'Rad' girl with the optimistic attitude. This had knocked down the wall she built up to shield herself from the cruel, outside world.

She had to see him. He had to remember her.

'Can I go in?'

The nurse nodded. 'Yes, you can.'

She turned the door handle as silently as she could, and stifled a gasp as she stepped into the room. Mituna was on a hospital bed, wires all over his body, bruised eyelids closed, deep gashes covered up and bandaged.

Latula whispered his name softly over and over again, sitting down on a chair beside him and stroking his hair cautiously.

'I love you, Mituna,' she whispered. 'I'll always love you. Nothing will ever come between us, I promise.'

Mituna's eyelids fluttered, and the butterflies in Latula's stomach copied the movement.

'Latuua…?' he slurred, weary honey coloured eyes staring into her own.

'Oh my God. Mituna. Mituna, I love you. I love you so much, don't you ever forget it.' She squeezed his hand gently, leaning down to kiss him as his eyes widened in surprise.

'I don't know if you remember what we had between us, or the accident, but we can start afresh. Retrace our steps, build the foundations. This is the start of something new, I… I know it. Just stay strong for me, okay?'

She pulled the safety suit and helmet out of the plastic bag she had bought with her.

'Once you're well enough to come home, you can wear these. Then you'll be rad and safe! You'll look so great, I just know it!'

Mituna said nothing, head slipping gently to one side as a Doctor lifted his neck and placed it on a pillow at a safer angle.

'He needs to get some rest for a while,' she said. 'You should do the same, and come to see him tomorrow if you'd like.'

'Would I ever!' replied Latula, the corners of her mouth tugging up in a melancholy sort of smile. She turned to leave.

'Lauula…?' Mituna moaned from behind her. 'I'm sorry, Latlua.'

'No, Mituna. I'm sorry,' she mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

The words sounded hollow and empty. Sorry wasn't good enough, and it never would be. But every time he said her name, a little piece of her burst into life again. With time, he could help glue her heart back together, step by step.


End file.
